godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
British Marine Life Research Unit (B.M.L.R.U)
The British Marine Life Research Unit, often abbreivated to the B.M.L.R.U, is the British organization dedicated to working towards the study and investigation of Kaiju appearing across the world. Originally created in 1982, the unit was and still very much is a small and poorly manned albeit well equipped organization. It's closest American counterpart appears to be H.E.A.T, though it operates in a more official capacity than H.E.A.T. Members Franklin Carter '''Franklin Carter '''is an Autralian born migrant to the United Kingdom who operates as the lead researcher of the team. Strong headed and strong willed, he is the more investigative member of the team and acts as the mediator between the goverment and the organisation in attempts to get more funding for the organisation and to recieve assignments from the government. John Simmons '''John Simmons '''is the Woking born analysist and paleontologist, but also works as the team's 'comedy relief'. He's a coward at heart, but he's not about to leave his friends, or at least the few he has, behind. Due to his strong bond with his mother, he is also a bit of a 'mummy's boy', therefore leaving him with a half-hearted and often frightened. albeit determined, outlook on his line of work. Sally Jenkins '''Sally Jenkins '''is the team's doctor and archeologist. She originates from Essex and is the fiancee of Carter. She is an open minded and charismatic individual, not above using her charm and charisma to dig her self and her colleagues out of trouble when they find themselves in danger or trouble. She is also the team's only member with former political experience, owing to a small job with the the Enviroment Agency early in her career. General History In 1982, the organization was founded to monitor Kaiju activity, namely Burrowers, and worked to protect British interests and regularly operated alongside the British Army. However, it's funding was cut during the 1990s and it became a smaller, less concentrated force that was eventually left with a regular staff of just three. These three staff were generally not trusted however, due to their tendency to criticise methods that the British Army used to contain Kaiju, usually singling out the British Army's use of heavy-handed means of removal, usually nuclear or wave after wave of assault forces. By 1998, the B.M.L.R.U operated in a largely independent stance that mirrored an NGO, leading to certain interests in Westminster and Whitehall becoming agitated by developments involving Kaiju, especially those that the B.M.L.R.U's advice. In 1998, the B.M.L.R.U began an operation in Jamaica when a strange egg was discovered in the deep jungles of the island, and promptly became trapped within said jungle when the helicopter of the B.M.L.R.U was forced to make an emergency landing in it. Franklin and Sally went off in search of the egg and, after a short search, found the object they were hunting for, making the surprising discovery of the egg having hatched. The creature proceeded to trail the team, following them back to their crashed helicopter, before finally making it's presence known to them. Although it did not attack the small team, it's presence did cause the team to run off in an initial panic, separating them from each other and leaving John alone with the creature. After establishing that it wasn't infact a carnivore, John did eventually reestablish contact with the others via radio and relayed to them the fact that the creature wasn't a threat. When the team eventually made it out of the jungle with the help of said creature, they were confronted by the local Jamaican militia and promptly detained, along with the surprisingly pascifist creature, and held for questioning until the British Government organized their release. The team then set up shop in a remote countryside canal where they could study the creature away from any cities thus avoiding any possible property damage and, with generous funding from the British Government, began work on a small headquarters to operate from. Category:Organization